A hand-held hair dryer, commonly referred to as a blow dryer, typically has a screen or other filter element incorporated within its housing to filter air drawn into the fan intake of the housing. While conventional screens are generally capable of preventing large foreign objects from entering and ensnarling the dryer fan blades, the screens are generally inadequate to prevent the accumulation of dust and dirt in the interior of the blow dryer that ultimately affects the dryer's performance and its breakdown.
The damaging collection of dirt and debris in a blow dryer interior is particularly frequent and acute in professional hair styling salons. The high concentrations of hair spray, talc powder and other hair treatments in the salon air combine with dust, dirt and airborne hair particles to form a sticky, clogging material. Under extensive and continuous use by a hair stylist, the blow dryer can become clogged with the sticky debris to the point of diminished performance or complete inoperability within a few days or a week.
The clogging material progressively and substantially restricts drying air flow, thereby requiring longer periods of time to style wet or damp hair. Unless the blow dryer is regularly cleaned through a difficult dismantling process or by cumbersome cleaning through the screen, the blow dryer will often breakdown due to motor burnout or premature overheating.